Own
by Caseee-chan
Summary: "S-sasuke" a slight grunt found its way between the slit where the door meets the ground and into Sasuke's ears. Sasuke Uchiha was damned; damned if he did it, damned if he didn't.


I do not own Naruto or anything of it.  
>I just enjoy writing about the characters and the fantasies in my head.<br>**WARNING:**_ I'm a pretty fucked up 17 year old girl, so this is a disturbing fan fiction. Not for the feign of heart._

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Silence crept around the entire hallway.  
>Not a sound could be made let alone heard from him.<br>Yes, him.  
>Sasuke Uchiha.<br>He was a notably complicated fellow; dark past and questionable present. After being recently brought back to Konaha, he'd been spending quite some time in a desolate lonely hallway, within a building lounging in the southwestern region of Konaha. The punishment inflicted on him was merely to live with an escort i.e, babysitter for the rest of his days. He couldn't leave to go anywhere or be alone without the escort. On normal terms, it'd be quite uncomfortable and he'd probably have to protect himself from the constant attempts of murder inflicted on him by a regular escort.  
>Only this escort was nowhere near ordinary.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki, his escort and ironically best friend; so it seemed to Naru. You see, Sasuke seemed to be having, "problems" with living with Naruto. The blue eyed man was as cheerful as always, never failing to crack a joke or laugh at anything even the tiniest thing around him. No, that's not what bothered Sasuke. Rather, the optimistic idiot had become:

B E A U T I F U L.

Striking, everyone noticed. His body looked to be sculpted by the finest masters of their time, his golden locks framing a tanned face with equivalent blinding eyes and smile.  
>It's rather sick actually, the morbid fascination Sasuke had for him. It's not a simple, "I love him and I want to be with him." No, rather it's more like wanting to own him and conquer him. His desires were less than normal, less than human.<p>

At this point in time, he was watching him. Watching him as he panted and moaned into the walls of his room as he griped his reddening erection with fevered urgency an yearning. Naruto's continual thrusts into his hands and ever growing mewls only worked to further Sasuke's excitement.  
>His lower region was screaming at him to handle the situation, to do what he had always wanted to do.<p>

What exactly was holding him back?  
>Why couldn't he just do what came naturally to him, or any man for that matter?<p>

Because what he wanted wasn't of human interest; it was morphed between the dark side of him and what little light he had left within him. Biting his lips, he couldn't bare it any longer. Month after month, he had spent sitting outside of that blasted door, listening and pining for the owner of those delicious sounds to be his and his alone. Consequences with said man aside, to do what he actually wanted to do would cost him his life.

Was it worth it?  
>Was what he was about to do worth any of the trouble?<p>

"S-sasuke" a slight grunt found its way between the slit where the door meets the ground and into Sasuke's ears.  
>Sasuke Uchiha was damned; damned if he did it, damned if he didn't.<br>Swiftly, he busted through the door and performed a juustu that caught Naruto off guard as he was transported to a seemingly white oblivion. Everything around him was white, he couldn't feel any walls but the ground was solid.

"W-what the f-fuck! Sasuke, did you hear me!" Naruto gasped, appalled at the thought of being heard but nevertheless intrigued by it as well. He didn't question where he was, Naruto believed in the man standing before him, the man who smelled of nostalgia. His throbbing penis twitched at the thought of the other pounding into him, showing him who he was meant to be with, who he belonged to. A faint rustle of clothing could be heard as Sasuke silently removed all of his offending clothing.  
>Excitement coiled in sweet Naruto's stomach as he smiled softly. He brought his eyes up to meet the others and when he finally looked up at Naruto, it wasn't the look of love an reassurance that Naru was expecting. No, the look he received caused him to shrink back with fear. He couldn't recognize who the man before him was anymore; the feral look within those cursed black orbs didn't look onto him kindly. Rather, those eyes looked as though they held no life. As though the owner of the body let go and sold himself to the netherworld.<p>

"You are mine, and mine alone." Sasuke whispered harshly as he suddenly appeared behind Naruto. He bound Naruto's hands above his head with a tie used for his own dressing as he pushed him to the ground. Sensing the inevitable danger, Naru thrashed with all of his might, attempting to break his binding but to his horror, nothing would work.  
>"What the hell is this!" He screamed with fury as Sasuke merely chuckled darkly and slid a finger down a smooth scarred cheek.<br>"This binding is all a part of this forbidden juustu I've created and used upon you, Tsuisuteddofantajī juutsu. You are trapped within your own mind, and whatever I say or do goes. That rope will not break, no matter what you do. You can thrash about, but you'll only tire yourself out…" he whispered as he trailed a line of kisses down Naruto's torso.  
>"Sasuke, I already l-l-ugh!" Naruto grunted in pain as Sasuke took a sharp bite onto one of his erect nipples.<p>

This wasn't a mating of love, rather a mating of dominance and ownership. Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke had already lost his mind. He lost himself to the yearning to own him, mind and body. His love for Naruto turned into a burning obsession, but the Naruto in front of him spurred him to also have a feeling of underlying hate.  
>Hatred for the man loved by all while Sasuke himself was despised. He took out a kunai and drew his name into the other's torso as an act of dominance and Naruto cried out in pain. Before he had a chance to protest or ask to understand what as occurring, he was silence with a binding placed upon his mouth.<p>

A gag piece, with a circular opening perfect for pleasure.  
>Pleasure not for him, rather pleasure for the sadist before him. Sasuke licked his lips as he mounted Naruto and placed his dick front and center, right before Naruto's less than willing mouth. Not a moment later, he unforgivingly shoved himself into the moist cavern presented for him. He bit his lips in pure pleasure as he forced Naruto to take everything, everything offered to him. He rolled his hips as he grabbed Naruto's head and had him involuntarily meet his feverish thrusts.<br>"Ahhh fuck, y-yes." He moaned as the pleasure mounting within his belly became overwhelming and he came violently, gaging Naruto and causing him to swallow every single drop.

_Plop_, Sasuke slid out of Naruto's spent mouth. He looked down at his captive as he dug his nails into the tanned hips beneath him. Screaming muffled by the gag was the only reply he received in turn, and he drank up that sounded happily.  
>He peeled at Naruto's skin, digging his nails in and looking around at the insides of his hips. So interested in the human anatomy he was faced with. He traced the actual muscle as he glanced up to look into Naruto's teary eyes, pleading with him to stop.<p>

The sight of Naruto's tied and bloodied being was too much for him, his body began to react once more as he flipped the other man over and rammed himself into Naruto's virgin opening.  
>"AAAAAAAGH" the scream that erupted around them was blood curdling. It only egged Sasuke on even further, to new frightening heights.<p>

He wanted the screams,  
>needed he screams,<br>e v e r y s i n g l e scream brought him even more ecstasy.

The tight, warm, cushiony body that was Naruto pleasured him; it felt so good wrapped around his twitching cock. He pounded into him mercilessly, not concerned for the person beneath him. He swirled around and once again rolled his hips, to further milk out every ounce of the feeling he could. Blood trickled down Naruto's thighs as Sasuke brought a finger down to swipe it up.  
>Subsequently he brought the sample of blood to his lips and licked it, savoring the taste.<br>"Mmmmm" he moaned as he started his rampage across the back displayed before him; beating harshly into the skin found there.

Punch after punch after punch, he bruised the hindmost area laid out in front of him as Naruto collapsed from over exhaustion and pain. His throat was ragged and sore; nevertheless, he couldn't help but scream.

The pain was overriding his senses.  
>He wanted it to end.<br>**Needed** it to end.

Alas, Sasuke saw to make this most of this cherished time with him. He raked his kunai across the already heavily marked backside of Naruto and dug into the skin; slicing through the meat and the muscles as he watched in pure fascination blood spurting everywhere and the heightened pitch of screams being emitted from Naruto.  
>Some way, somehow, it excited him even further.<br>An idea struck him, a rather morbid and disgusting idea.  
>He dug a hole right below the anus, as if making a vagina like hole in Naruto.<br>He took a deep shaky breath as he plunged inside and all Naruto could do was wail, wail in sadness and overloading pain. The blood served as a lubricant as Sasuke pounded into the hole he created.

He loved it.  
>He L O V E D it.<p>

He smacked his backside, smacked it repeatedly as he grabbed it with his hands and dug his fingernails in. It seemed as though Sasuke's climax would never come to Naruto, Sasu wanted to savor the feeling of violation. The dominance he felt at this point was only adding fuel to his fire. He pulled out of the hole as a mix of blood and skin fell out right after him. He dragged his still hardened bloody member across Naruto's heavily damaged back as he once again placed it face to face with him.

At this point, his will was broken. The only thing known to him was the pain; the only thing that mattered to him was the pain. The screams were silenced by an overused voice box and a thrust from Sasuke. He buried his bloodied shaft deep into the welcoming throat before him as an inhuman growl broke free from his lips.  
>His came into this sweet prison only a few short moments later.<br>He stood up and backed away from the barely live body of Naruto Uzamaki.

Blue eyes, paled by the ordeal, weakly glanced up at him as the gag vanished from his mouth.  
>Naruto's pants came out slowly, weakly.<br>Sasuke slowly walked over and carefully laid this heavily abused body across his lap as he kissed his forehead. Naruto looked up at him as he remained silent and vigilant.  
>"You will do as I say."<br>Naruto nodded in compliance.  
>"You will pleasure me and me alone."<br>Naruto nodded once more in compliance.  
>"I will do whatever I please with you; I am the owner of your body."<br>Naruto nodded one final time as Sasuke drove his kunai into Naruto's spine then…

E V E R Y T H I N G W E N T B L A C K

"Naruto, Naruto! Wake up dumb ass or you'll be late!" a soothing voice urged into tan ears as shockingly blue orbs opened slowly. Naruto shot up from the bed, wincing in preparation for the pain that was sure to come, but he found none. He looked around and found himself, lying in his bed, nude. He was in the same exact position he was in earlier, when he was finding pleasure for himself before…  
>before <strong>that.<br>**Naruto glanced up at a worried Sasuke and nervously pulled him into an embrace.  
>"D-dobe what are you doing?" he stuttered as Naruto pulled away quickly in embarrassment.<br>"Sorry, I just had this horrible nightmare. I'm just really glad it was only just that." He replied softly as he smiled once more and walked into the bathroom.

Left behind in the room, Sasuke's face suddenly darkened as he traced the brand new seal on Naruto's back with his eyes, directly on the skin covering his spine.

"You're mine."

* * *

><p>REVIEW.<p>

please and thank you.


End file.
